Bukit Berdarah
by Nindo Izanagi
Summary: Insiden Berdarah Di Sebuah Bukit, yang membawa kematian pada keluarganya.  WARNING : Abal-abal, gaje, berantakan.  /RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan aku author baru, mohon bimbingannya yaa..

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Genre : Romance, family, drama, friendship**

**- CHAPTER 1 : ARTI SEBUAH KASIH SAYANG ORANG TUA -**

**(minggu, di sebuah rumah sederhana)**

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku harus dilahirkan di dunia ini dengan penuh cobaan, dan terkadang aku berharap tidak dilahirkan sebagai keluarga sederhana yang menggantungkan hidupnya berjualan ramen..

"kata naruto melamun"

"naruto" panggil kushina dngan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang

naruto terkaget memecahkan lamunannya  
>"KENAPA!" balas naruto dengan nada tinggi<p>

"tolong belikan sayuran di pasar, stok sayuran hampir habis" perintah kushina

**naruto tidak peduli dan langsung meninggalkan ibunya yang kerepotan melayani pembeli ramen.  
>Naruto berjalan ke rumah sasuke, teman dekatnya yang baik dan kaya.<br>Karena keluarganya berdarah biru  
><strong>

tok...tok...tok..  
>"sasuke apa kau ada di rumah" panggil naruto sambil mengetuk pintu rumah sasuke<p>

"loh naruto, kamu tidak membantu ibumu berjualan?" tanyaku

"enggak" jawab naruto acuh

"kenapa?" tanyaku lagi

"udah lah, ayo main PS4 mu yang baru beli" ajak naruto

"yaudah, silahkan masuk" jawab ku

**naruto masuk ke rumah ke rumah sasuke yang sangat mewah, namun sepi sekali, hanya ada sasuke dan pembantunya**

"sasuke, kamu enak ya bisa tinggal di rumah semewah ini" ucap naruto membuka percakapan

"bagiku rumah ini terasa sempit karena tidak ada kasih sayang orang tua yang seharusnya memenuhi setiap isi rumah"  
>balas ku<p>

"terkadang aku iri padamu naruto, walaupun hidup sederhana tapi dalam keluargamu penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang orang tua yang mempu membuat rumah sesempit apapun terasa luas dan hangat"  
>ucapku sekali lagi<p>

**naruto terdiam karena ucapan sasuke**

"tapi...kau punya segalanya, apa yang kurang dalam hidupmu?" tanya naruto

"dan kenapa kau iri padaku?" tanya naruto sekali lagi

"tapi aku engga memiliki kebahagian yang kau miliki, apakah kamu mempunyai seorang ibu yang selalu menyayangimu dan ayah yang menjagamu" jawabku peluh

"apa kau tau? Ayah dan ibuku ke luar negeri dan aku sendirian disini tanpa kasih sayang dari mereka" kataku lagi dengan air mata membasahi pipi

**naruto kembali terdiam**

"mungkin kau benar kawan, aku terlalu bodoh, aku hanya dapat melihat pada satu sisi kehidupan, tanpa melihat sisi lain yg lebih baik..  
>Terima kasih kau memang sahabat baikku" jawab naruto<p>

"hn, udah sewarjanya kita saling memperingatkan..  
>Kataku kemudian aq berhenti menangis<p>

naruto pun pamit keluar rumah sasuke, dan pulang kerumah..  
>Betapa tersentaknya hati naruto melihat ibunya kushina berjualan dengan peluh yang menetes deras<p>

**(di rumah naruto)  
><strong>  
>"ibuuu..."<br>ucap naruto sambil memeluk ibunya

"iya naruto, kamu kemana saja?"  
>tanya kushina dgn lembut<p>

"maafkan aku ibu, aku pergi main menghiraukan perintah ibu"  
>jawab naruto meneteskan air mata dengan penuh sesal<p>

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf naruto" ucap kushina menghapus air mata naruto

"laki-laki engga boleh cengeng, harus kuat dan tegar, sekarang bantu ibu jualan ya?"  
>pinta kushina<p>

"iyaa ibu"  
>jawab naruto tersenyum bahagia<p>

**krik..krik..krik..  
>Nyanyian jangkrik memecahkan sunyinya malam<strong>

**(jam 8.00pm)**

"konbanwa, ayah pulang"  
>suara minato sambil membuka pintu rumah<p>

ayah naruto adalah seorang anbu..  
>Anbu dalam artian tentara..<br>Minato selalu melindungi naruto dan istrinya kushina

"asiik ayah sudah pulang"  
>sambut naruto ceria<p>

"makanan sudah siap, menu malam ini ramen spesial buatan ibu, silahkan duduk suami dan anakku tercinta"  
>suara kushina slsai memasak dan menghidangkannya<p>

"hmmm...mantaap, masakanmu slalu nikmat kushina"  
>gumam minato<p>

"iya yah masakan ibu memang numero uno"  
>canda naruto<p>

"hahahaha"  
>minato dan kushina tertawa<p>

" == memang apanya yg lucu?"  
>tanya naruto heran<p>

"sudah naruto, klo makan jangan bnyak bicara, nanti tersedak"  
>timpal minato<p>

malam itu terasa sangat berbeda, naruto sangat bahagia

**sementara di rumah sasuke**

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

hehehehe maph klo gaje

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Holla maaf baru update, makasih buat yang sebelumnya udah review..

Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan pernah tahu salah aku dimana..

Dan buat orang yang selalu sabar menngajariku membuat ff thanks banget yaa..

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Genre : Romance, family, drama, friendship**

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

**krik..krik..krik..  
>Nyanyian jangkrik memecahkan sunyinya malam<strong>

**(jam 8.00pm)**

"konbanwa, ayah pulang"  
>suara minato sambil membuka pintu rumah<p>

ayah naruto adalah seorang anbu..  
>Anbu dalam artian tentara..<br>Minato selalu melindungi naruto dan istrinya kushina

"asiik ayah sudah pulang"  
>sambut naruto ceria<p>

"makanan sudah siap, menu malam ini ramen spesial buatan ibu, silahkan duduk suami dan anakku tercinta"  
>suara kushina slsai memasak dan menghidangkannya<p>

"hmmm...mantaap, masakanmu slalu nikmat kushina"  
>gumam minato<p>

"iya yah masakan ibu memang numero uno"  
>canda naruto<p>

"hahahaha"  
>minato dan kushina tertawa<p>

" == memang apanya yg lucu?"  
>tanya naruto heran<p>

"sudah naruto, klo makan jangan bnyak bicara, nanti tersedak"  
>timpal minato<p>

malam itu terasa sangat berbeda, naruto sangat bahagia

**sementara di rumah sasuke**

**- Chapter 2 : Sebuah Tempat Hijau **

Top of Form

"makanan sudah siap tuan" ujar pembantuku

"hn"  
>kataku menuju pintu rumah<p>

"tuan mau kemana? Hari sudah malam?" tanya pembantuku

"aku mau mencari hiburan" jawabku cuek

**/skip time/**

**aku berjalan ke luar rumah dan menuju festival..  
>Malam ini ada festival di pusat kota konoha, yang diadakan 1 tahun sekali..<br>Kemudian aku melihat perbincangan seorang anak dengan orang tuanya  
><strong>  
>"ayah..ibu..aku mau es cleam magnum" pinta seorang anak manja dgn suara cedal<p>

"tunggu disini bersama ibu ya" jawab ayah dari anak tersebut

**kemudian ayah nya pun membeli es cream magnum**

"nih es cream magnumnya" sambutnya dngan memberi es cream magnum ke anaknya

"telima kasih ayah" jawab anak dngan snyum polos

"ayuk kita pulang, sudah larut malam" ajak ibunya

ayah dan ibu anak tersebut menggandeng tangan anaknya..

**Hal itu membuatku teringat masa lalu.. **

**Flash back**

"ayah, ibu, aku mau es cream itu"  
>pintaku manja<p>

kring..kring..kring..  
>Tiba-tiba hp ayahku berbunyi, lalu ayah mengangkat telfon..<br>Aku ga tau jelas perbincangan Ayahku.

Singkat cerita,  
>perbincangan ayahku slsai<p>

"sasuke, maaf ayah tidak bisa membelikanmu es cream, ayah ga punya waktu karena pekerjaan, besok ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke luar negeri selama 5 tahun"  
>kata Ayah<p>

"5 tahun?"  
>tanyaku kecewa<p>

"5 tahun memang waktu yang lama sasuke, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jangan rewel, jangan manja, bertemanlah dengan orang yang kau percayai, dan lakukan suatu hal baik"  
>jawab Ibu smbil mencubit hidungku<p>

"tapi.."  
>kataku terputus<p>

"sasuke, pastikan saat kami kembali kau tumbuh jadi orang yang mandiri, disiplin, tegar, dan yang paling penting jangan cengeng, jika cobaan datang menimpamu hadapi dengan penuh kesabaran, dengan adanya cobaan kau akan belajar menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar, jika kau gagal jangan putus asa, kegagalan awal dari keberhasilan, ayah yakin kau pasti bisa mengatasinya"  
>ucap Ayah memegang kepalaku tersenyum<p>

"ibu akan memberimu uang jajan 1 juta ryo dan ATM, setiap minggu kami akan mengirim uang ke rekeningmu"  
>kata Ibu mengasih uang dan ATM<p>

"nah sasuke, sudah saatnya kami pergi ke bandara"  
>sambung Ayah<p>

"ayah ibu, hati-hati di perjalanan ya, aku akan tumbuh sebagai anak yang kalian inginkan"  
>ucapku<p>

"seperi itulah anak ayah"

kata ciri khas Ayah sambil berjalan meninggalkanku di festival

**aku pun berjalan mencari penjual es cream, di tengah jalan aku melihat anak berambut kuning menyenggol guci antik  
><strong>  
>"hey kau anak nakal, aku minta ganti rugi guci antikku yang kau pecahkan!"<br>bentak Penjual

"tapi aku tidak sengaja"  
>jawab Anak berambut kuning memelas<p>

"aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi!"  
>seru Penjual<p>

"aku tidak punya uang"  
>jawab Anak itu<p>

"APA!"  
>ucap penjual hendak memukul anak itu<p>

"STOOP!"  
>kataku mencegah penjual memukul anak berambut kuning itu<p>

"berapa uang yang harus dia ganti?"  
>tanyaku<p>

"1 juta ryo"  
>jawab penjual<p>

"ini aku ganti"  
>kataku sambil ngasih uang 1 juta ryo yang barusan ibu kasih<p>

"te..terima kasih"  
>ucap anak berambut kuning<p>

"Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini"  
>ajakku<p>

"pergi kemana?"  
>tanya anak itu<p>

"udah, kamu ngikut saja, nanti juga tau"  
>jawabku menarik tangan anak tersebut<br>**  
> / skip time \ \  
>dua orang anak berjalan menuju suatu bukit hijau di pinggir kota konoha<br>**  
>"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayar pertolonganmu, aku tidak punya uang sebesar itu, keluargaku keluarga sederhana yang menggantungkan nasib berjualan ramen"<br>kata Anak itu memohon

"berteman denganku, mau kan? Sepertinya kau orang baik yang dapat dipercaya dan aku harap kita saling memahami"  
>ucapku berbalik memohon<p>

"berteman"  
>kata Anak itu heran<p>

"iya, aku tidak punya teman, aku selalu sendirian menanggung beban, aku ingin punya sahabat sepertimu"  
>pintaku<p>

"tentu dengan senang hati, namaku Uzumaki Naruto"  
>kata anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya<p>

"namaku Uchiha Sasuke"  
>sambutku berjabat tangan dengannya.<br>Kami pun tersenyum dan saling bercanda, aku sedikit lega, bebanku terasa agak ringan waktu itu

**/ flashback selesai, kembali ke masa sekarang \\\**  
><strong><br>aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan.  
>Dan sampai pada tempat yang tak asing bagiku yaitu bukit hijau pinggir kota, kemudian berbaring sambil melihat bintang mengingat orang tuaku yang sedang sibuk kerja di luar negeri<strong>

"ayah..ibu andai kalian tidak sesibuk seperti ini, aku ingin ayah dan ibu disampingku, menemaniku kala aku butuh dan peluh.  
>Sekarang sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak kalian pergi"<br>ujarku dalam hati

panggil seorang cwe yang tak asing lagi. Kemudian dia menghampiriku

"i..iyaa"  
>jawabku terkaget lalu duduk<p>

"hari sudah malam, apa yg kau lakukan disini?"  
>tanya cwe itu sambil duduk di sampingku<p>

"kau sendiri kenapa ada disini, Sasame"?  
>Kataku tanya balik.<p>

Sasame adalah pacarku, kami sudah jadian sejak 7 bulan lalu

"aku pengen lihat bintang bersamamu Sasuke"  
>jawab Sasame simple<p>

"melihat bintang?"  
>ucapku<p>

"iyaa Sasuke, di tempat ini sangat indah untuk melihat bintang, tempat ini juga disebut bukit keajaiban.  
>Kata Ibu jika ada seorang sahabat yang bertemu di tempat ini maka akan menjadi sahabat sejati, dan jika menyatakan cinta pada pasangannya di tempat ini maka hubungannya akan sampai hayat, seperti Aku dan Kamu.<br>Hehehe"  
>ucap Sasame bersandar di bahuku<p>

"hahaha bisa saja, kok aku baru tau ya klo tempat ini dinamakan bukit keajaiban, padahal aku sering kesini?"  
>tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan sasame<p>

tiba-tiba sasame pingsan..

"Sasame badanmu panas, kau demam"  
>kataku khawatir<p>

**TBC...**

maaf klo ff nya kurang panjang..  
>ntar chapter 3 aku usahain yang panjang..<p>

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC (banget), gaje, abal, bera dll.**

**Genre : Romance, family, drama, friendship**

**Bales Review…**

** Yume : Iya, maaf ya ficnya jelek.**

** Justin : Hehehe thanks kawan.**

** Micon : Arigati Sensei, Aku akakn perbaiki masukan Sensei**

** All : thx udah review ^_^**

**Chapter sebelumnya…..**

"Iyaa Sasuke, di tempat ini sangat indah untuk melihat bintang, tempat ini juga disebut Bukit keajaiban, Kata Ibu jika ada seorang sahabat yang bertemu di tempat ini maka akan menjadi sahabat sejati, dan jika menyatakan cinta pada pasangannya di tempat ini maka hubungannya akan sampai hayat, seperti Aku dan Kamu.  
>Hehehe" Ucap Sasame bersandar di bahuku.<p>

"Hahaha bisa saja, kok Aku baru tau ya klo tempat ini dinamakan bukit keajaiban, padahal Aku sering kesini." Tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan Sesame.

tiba-tiba sasame pingsan..

"Sasame badanmu panas, kau demam" Kataku khawatir.

**Chapter 4 : Pain**

**IF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SASUKE POV**

Aku segera menggendong Sasame dan segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha terdekat.

"Fiuuuh, akhirnya sampai juga." kataku memasuki gerbang Rumah Sakit dengan kelelahan dan panik.

Terlihat sosok Iryo berambut pink yang Aku kenal sedang bertugas.

"Sakura-chan, tolong priksa Sasame, badannya panas!" Teriakku dari pintu masuk sambil tetap menggendong Sasame.

Sakura langsung berlari mendorong kasur pasien(?)  
><strong>(Author bego, kagak tau nama bendanya padahal sering ke RS).<strong>  
>Aku segera merebahkan Sasame dikasur tersebut.<p>

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini, badannya panas tinggi," tanya Sakura sambil mendorong kasur itu(?) menuju UGD.

"Sasame, bertahanlah." kataku menggenggam tangan Sasame yang pingsan.

Aku sangat khawatir mendengar kata UGD, itu berarti sakit yang diderita Sasame parah.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu disini, Aku dan Dokter Kabuto akan memeriksa Sasame, sepertinya dia terkena racun serangga," Jelas Sakura menyuruhku menunggu didepan kamar UGD.

Aku duduk dikursi dengan pikiran yang tidak karuan.

1 menit  
>5 menit<br>15 menit  
>30 menit<br>60 menit berlalu..

*kreeek*

Pintu UGD terbuka, muncul Seorang Dokter dengan menggunakan kacamata.

"Apakah Anda keluarga dari Pasien? Oia perkenalkan namaku Dr. Yakushi Kabuto."  
>Ucap Seorang Dokter menghampiriku sambil memperkenalkan namanya.<p>

"Ia Dok, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana keadaan Sasame?" Tanyaku tegang, kringat dinginpun membasahi bajuku.

"Sekarang keadaan Sasame tidak apa-apa, racunnya sudah dibuang. Sepertinya Dia terkena racun Bikachu yang dapat mengakibatkan demam tinggi dan pingsan. Serangga seperti itu berasal dari Aburame," Jelas Dr. Kabuto padaku sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Aburame adalah Gangster yang terkenal karena mereka kejam, menyebarkan penyakit melalui serangga mereka. **(author dimutilasi Aburame FC)**  
>Para Anbu Desa pun masih belum bisa menemukan tempat persembunyiannya.<p>

"Terima kasih Dr. Kabuto." kataku sambil tersenyum. Sialan jadi Aburame dalang semua ini.

Muncul Seseorang berambut pink di depan kamar UGD.

"Silahkan kamu boleh masuk Sasuke-kun!"  
>Sakura menyuruhku masuk.<p>

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan."

Aku masuk ke kemar tersebut kemudian mengambil kursi, duduk menjaga Sasame disamping tempat tidurnya.

Karena jam sudah larut malam tanpa sadar Aku ketiduran sambil menggenggam tangan Sasame.

Kruk..kruk..kruuk..

Bunyi cacing diperutku demo minta jatah makan.

(Author says: loh bunyi perut laper kan bukan begitu, seharusnya 'mbeeeek' .. Author dibakar reader.)

"Huaaah, nih cacing kagak bisa diajak kompromi, ganggu Orang tidur saja." Gumamku dalam hati.

Ku lirik jam dinding  
><strong>(jam dinding says: ouh Sasuke-kun Aku jadi malu dilihatmu seperti itu)<strong>  
>heuh masi jam 24.00,<br>Cari makan dulu akh, mumpung Sasame masih tidur.

Aku pun berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit mencari penjual makanan, sampe tiba di Kedai Ramen Ibunya Naruto.

"Kushina-san, aku pesan 1 porsi Dango," Kataku memesan makanan sejenis pangsit. Memang Kedai Ibunya Naruto buka 24 jam non-stop.

"Eh, Sasuke, jam segini Kamu belum tidur? Naruto malah sudah tepar dari tadi." tanya Ibu Naruto sambil menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu makanan.

"Seharian Aku belum makan, jadi laper Kushina-san. Hehehe.." Jawabku mengelus-elus perut karena sudah laper banget.

"Nih Dangonya sudah matang," Ucap Kushina sambil menghidangkan Dango.

"Tolong..tolong.."

Baru saja mau menyantap Dango, tiba-tiba ada banyak teriakkan Orang.  
>Terlihat Warga Konoha berlari membawa ember berisi air menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.<p>

"Jangan..jangan.." kataku panik. Menengok ke arah Rumah sakit

"Kebakaran..kebakaran." Teriak Orang-orang

"Tidaaaaak, Sasame." kataku panik dan khawatir

Aku segera berlari secepat kilat menuju Rumah Sakit.  
>Setibanya disana Aku menyelusuri lorong-lorong.<p>

*bruaaaak*

Atas Rumah Sakit jatuh menimpaku, sehingga kakiku terkena luka bakar.

Dengan berlari terpincang-pincang sampe akhirnya tiba di depan kamar Sasame.

"Sasamee." teriakku sambil mendobrak pintu kamar, lalu Aku segera melihat keadaan Sasame.

"TIDAAAK, SASAMEE!" Aku berteriak kencang, kemudian Rumah Sakit ambruk..(?)

*gabruuk*

"Heuh..heuuh..cuma mimpi, yokatta." gumamku dengan kringat bercucuran.

Ku lirik jam dinding,  
><strong>(jam dinding says: Tidaak, aku dilihat pria tampan 2x)<strong>  
>ternyata sudah jam 5 pagi.<p>

*tok..tok..tok*

Terdengan suara Orang mengetuk pintu.

"Silahkan masuk saja, tidak dikunci," kataku sambil duduk dikursi.

*kreeek*

Terlihat Sakura masuk membawa makanan dan buah-buahan.

"Ini Aku bawakan kalian makanan dan buah. Makanan buatmu dan buah-buahan buat Sasame, dimakan ya!" Ucap Sakura mengasih makanan dan buah lalu Ia keluar kamar.

**END SASUKE POV**

**¤¤¤#oOo#¤¤¤**

**SASAME POV  
><strong>  
>Ku buka mataku perlahan, rasanya seperti tertidur berhari-hari.<br>Ku lihat ada Sasuke sedang makan membelakangiku.

"Sasuke-kun." kataku dengan nada lemah sambil berusaha meraih pundaknya.

"Hn, Sasame, Kau sudah sadar ya. Yokatta." katanya berhenti makan lalu mengambil buah-buahan yang sudah disisir kecil-kecil.

"Ini dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku berusaha bangun.

"Ini di Rumah Sakit, semalam Kau terkena gigitan bikachu dan Kau pingsan. Sekarang Kau sudah sembuh ya, nih dimakan ya," Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan buah-buahan.

"Ouh begitu, suapin ya, hehehe." pintaku manja.

"Wew, dasar. Yaudah Aku suapin." ucapnya sambil menyuapkanku buah-buahan.

*bruaak*  
>Pintu ditendang Seorang Ibu-Ibu.<br>Ternyata itu Ibuku.

"Sasame, kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak Ibuku Khawatir langsung memelukku erat.

"O..onii-chan, jangan erat-erat, A..aku tidak bisa bernafas," kataku berusaha melepaskan pelukan

"Maaf Sasame, hehehe. Sepertinya Gangster Aburame itu mesti dibasmi.  
><strong>(Author di cincang-cincang Aburame FC)<strong>  
>Oia terima kasih Sasuke karena kau sudah menjaga Sasame." Kata Ibuku tersenyum<p>

"Hehehe..iya Anko-san." jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau boleh pulang Sasuke, mungkin kau kelelahan, istirahatlah," perintah Ibuku ke Sasuke

"Iya Anko-san, wakatta." jawab Sasuke lalu berdiri dan pamitan.

"Sasuke-kun" kataku sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

*Mmuaach*  
>Aku mencium bibir Sasuke.<p>

**(kyaa, author dimasa Sakura FC)**

"Arigato Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah menjagaku." kataku berbisik ditelinga

"Hehehe, iya Sasame. Aku pamit dulu ya Anko-san, Sasame-chan." Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.  
><strong><br>END SASAME POV**

¤¤¤#oOo#¤¤¤

NORMAL POV

Satu Minggu kemudian, Sasame sembuh lalu Anko melaporkan ke Kepolisian tentang tindak kriminal Aburame Gangster yang kian menyebar luas.  
>Akhirnya diutus 4 Orang Anggota Anbu diantaranya Ayah Naruto, Yaitu Minato.<p>

Begitupun dengan Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke yang akan pulang kampung. Mereka pulang melalui jalur udara dengan nomer penerbangan JPG-07.  
>Mendengar hal itu Sasuke senang dan bahagia sambil mewek guling-guling.<br>**  
>(READER'S SAY: huh udah ficnya berantakan, Authornya jelek dan lebay lagi)<strong>

**NARUTO POV**

"Oni-san, Aku mau pergi main ya," kataku meminta ijin Ibu.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore," jawab Ibuku dari Kedai.

"Iya, Oni-san" sambungku, lalu pergi keluar Rumah dan mengelilingi Desa.

"Huh, hari ini angin bertiup kencang, kelilipan nih banyak debu." Gumamku dalam hati.

*PLAAAK*

Sebuah surat kabar edisi terbaru menyambar mukaku sampe memerah.  
>"Aargh! Apa lagi ini! Aku berusaha menyobek surat kabar tersebut.<br>Lalu Aku membaca tulisan.  
>'Sebuah Pesawat dengan nomer penerbangan JPG-07 telah jatuh ke Laut. Diduga penyebabnya ulah Aburame Gangster.<p>

"Tidaaak, Sasuke." Aku segera berlari menuju rumah Sasuke.  
>Tapi ditengah jalan..<p>

*GUBRAAAAK*

Aku menabrak Seseorang..

"Aduuh, Naruto-kun kalau jalan liat-liat donk, sakit nih." Ringis Sasame karena terjatuh.

"Maaf Sasame-chan, Aku lagi buru-buru, sekali lagi maaf ya," kataku meminta maaf.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Hah berita apa ini, Naruto-kun apa ini benar?" kata Sasame cemas, matanya berkaca-kaca karena membaca berita tadi.

"Kelihatannya begitu Sasame-chan, Aku lagi buru-buru, sudah dulu ya," Kataku lalu segera berlari ke Rumah Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang berada dihalaman Rumah.

"Sasuke, kau harus baca ini," Ucapku ngos-ngosan.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku." Keluh Sasake meneteskan air mata.

"ABURAME! Tunggu pembalasanku." kesal Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan balas dendam Sasuke. Balas dendam tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi. Jika kita menyakiti orang maka kita akan dibenci orang itu dan jika kita disakiti seseorang maka kita akan membenci orang tersebut. Saling balas dendam akan menumbuhkan benci yang lebih besar. Dan akan menimbulkan rantai kebencian. Selama itu terjadi Manusia akan terus membenci satu sama lain," Kataku berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

**TBC**...

Maaf ya kalau ga nyambung dan singkat...

aku minta review para senpai dan sensei sebagai saran untuk kedepannya..

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Holla Aku kembali, maaf kemarin alah tulis chapter.. 

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo (banyak), gaje, abal, bera dll.**

**Genre : Romance, family, drama, friendship**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

"Oni-san, Aku mau pergi main ya," kataku meminta ijin Ibu.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore," jawab Ibuku dari Kedai.

"Iya, Oni-san" sambungku, lalu pergi keluar Rumah dan mengelilingi Desa.

"Huh, hari ini angin bertiup kencang, kelilipan nih banyak debu." Gumamku dalam hati.

*PLAAAK*

Sebuah surat kabar edisi terbaru menyambar mukaku sampe memerah.  
>"Aargh! Apa lagi ini! Aku berusaha menyobek surat kabar tersebut.<br>Lalu Aku membaca tulisan.  
>'Sebuah Pesawat dengan nomer penerbangan JPG-07 telah jatuh ke Laut. Diduga penyebabnya ulah Aburame Gangster.<p>

"Tidaaak, Sasuke." Aku segera berlari menuju rumah Sasuke.  
>Tapi ditengah jalan..<p>

*GUBRAAAAK*

Aku menabrak Seseorang..

"Aduuh, Naruto-kun kalau jalan liat-liat donk, sakit nih." Ringis Sasame karena terjatuh.

"Maaf Sasame-chan, Aku lagi buru-buru, sekali lagi maaf ya," kataku meminta maaf.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Hah berita apa ini, Naruto-kun apa ini benar?" kata Sasame cemas, matanya berkaca-kaca karena membaca berita tadi.

"Kelihatannya begitu Sasame-chan, Aku lagi buru-buru, sudah dulu ya," Kataku lalu segera berlari ke Rumah Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang berada dihalaman Rumah.

"Sasuke, kau harus baca ini," Ucapku ngos-ngosan.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku." Keluh Sasake meneteskan air mata.

"ABURAME! Tunggu pembalasanku." kesal Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan balas dendam Sasuke. Balas dendam tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi. Jika kita menyakiti orang maka kita akan dibenci orang itu dan jika kita disakiti seseorang maka kita akan membenci orang tersebut. Saling balas dendam akan menumbuhkan benci yang lebih besar. Dan akan menimbulkan rantai kebencian. Selama itu terjadi Manusia akan terus membenci satu sama lain," Kataku berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

**CHAPTER 4 : ENDING**

"Naruto, Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak dapat memahami apa yang Aku rasakan sekarang, Mereka (ABURAME) pantas dibunuh, supaya tidak ada lagi kebencian seperti yang kau katakan!" kata sasuke dengan nada keras.

"Membunuh bukanlah jalan satu-satunya Sasuke. Kalau begitu baiklah ayo kita cari tempat persembunyian mereka dulu, lalu kita lapor pada tim Ayahku yang sedang mendapatkan misi menangkap mereka." Jelasku pada Sasuke.

"Nanti malam kita mulai, Aku pengen sendiri." Kata sasuke padaku memasuki Rumah.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sasuke, penderitaanmu begitu berat. Apapun yang terjadi Aku akan melindungimu."

END NARUTO POV

Teng..Teng..Teng..Teng..Teng..Teng..Teng..Teng.  
>Suara jam di Menara Konoha menunjukkan jam 8 malam.<p>

Tampak 2 Orang Pemuda menyelusuri pelosok Desa.  
>Sampai akhirnya tiba di Bukit Hijau atau yang bisa disebut Bukit Keajaiban.<p>

"Inilah tempat terakhir, kalau disini kita tidak bisa menemukan mereka, sebaiknya kita lupakan balas dendammu." Bujukku ke Sasuke.

Muncul 4 Orang Memakai Jas dan berkacamata.  
>Tidak lain mereka adalah Gengster Aburame.<p>

"Hei, Naruto, Sasuke sedang apa kalian disini!" Bentak Ayahku yang sedang bertugas menangkap Gangster Aburame.

"Disini berbahaya, cepat kalian menyingkir!" Kata anggota Anbu yang bernama Yamato.

"Wakatta! Ayo Sasuke kita menyingkir," Ajakku pada Sasuke. Lalu Aku dan Sasuke bersembunyi di balik semak-semak mengintip mereka.

**END NARUTO POV**

**¤¤¤#oOo#¤¤¤**

**NORMAL POV**

Tibalah Keempat Anggota Anbu yang dipimpin Minato berhadapan dengan Aburame Gangster.

"Yamato, Kabuto, Obito bersiaplah," Suruh Minato untuk bersiap pada rekannya.

"Muta Aburame, Shibi Aburame, Shino Aburame dan Kau Torune, sebaiknya kalian menyerahkan diri," Gertak Kabuto pada mereka.

"Apa? Dokter Di Rumah Sakit, jadi Dia juga Anbu," Gumam Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangannya penuh dendam.

"Muta Kau hadapi Yamato, Shibi hadapi Kabuto, Shino hadapi Obito. Aku akan melawan Minato" Perintah Torune sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

**  
>Skip Time<br>**  
>Nampak 3 Anggota Gangster Aburame dan 3 Anggota Anbu terkapar. Tinggal Minato dan Torune yang masih berdiri ngos-ngosan.<p>

"Minato Uzumaki, ternyata benar kata kabar angin, kau adalah anggota terkuat Anbu. Kalau begitu Aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini." Kata Torune sambil merapal jutsunya.

Dan perlahan tubuh Torune pun berubah menjadi serangga raksasa.

**Naruto POV**

"Tidak! Itu Sichibi, Oto-san cepat lari.!" Teriakku dari balik semak dengan panik.

"Rupanya disitu ada 2 tikus kecil, Aku akan membunuh mereka dulu sebelum membunuhmu." Kata Shicibi bersiap menembakan serangan bomnya.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Cepat lari..!" Teriak Ayah berlari menghentikan Sichibi.

Namun sia-sia, karena tembakan bom Sichibi sudah melesat.

Duaaaaaaar

"Ugh."  
>Gerangku kesakitan dan terlempar membentur pohon.<p>

Badanku terasa sakit luar biasa, kulihat Sasuke juga terpental lebih jauh ke jalan. Pandanganku mulai tidak jelas, semakin hitam, hitam, sampai akhirnya Aku tak sadarkan diri.

10 menit berlalu.

"Naruto, Ku mohon buka matamu." Ku dengar suara perempuan yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

Ku buka mataku perlahan, terlihat Ayah masi bertarung dengan Sichibi dengan kondisinya yang kelelahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Kata Perempuan tadi dengan nada khawatir dan memelukku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Perempuan tadi.  
>Ternyata Dia Ibuku.<p>

"Kaa-san, kenapa ada disini?" Tanyaku ke Ibu nada lemah.

"Syukurlah Kau sudah sadar, Ibu sangat cemas." Jawab Ibuku dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Minato! Tak Ku sangka Kau sangat kuat, baiklah akan Ku gunakan cara itu untuk membunuhmu." Kata Sichibi dengan keras. Tanduknya berubah jadi lancip dan menuju ke arahku.

"Lari...!" Teriak ayah dari kejauhan.

Tubuhku terasa tak dapat bergerak. Badanku gemetar melihat Sichibi yang sedang melesat bersiap menusukan tanduknya.

"Gomenesai..Naruto."

Jleep..!

Aku terbelalak melihat Dua Orang yang Ku sayangi tubuhnya tertusuk tanduk Sichibi didepan mataku sendiri berusaha menjauhkan tanduk Sichibi supaya tidak menusuk tubuhku.

Darah mengalir dari tubuh, mulut kedua Orang Tuaku.

"Ayah, Ibu. Kenepa! Kenapa harus seperti ini!" Kataku tak percaya melihat keadaan kedua Orang Tuaku.

"Maafkan Ayah, Naruto. Sebentar lagi Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi sebelum itu Ayah sudah mempersiapkan ini dalam misi, Ayah akan menyegel Sichibi di Bukit ini melalui tanduknya." Jelas Ayah dengan nada lemah.

"Manusia sialan!" Teriak Sichibi tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak.

"Maafkan Ibu juga Naruto, Ibu tak dapat menjadi Ibu yang baik buat kamu. Ibu selalu sibuk, Ibu tak dapat mewujudkan keinginanmu." Kata Ibu dengan peluh.

Aku menangis tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan menangis Naruto, meski Ayah dan Ibu nanti tidak ada disisimu. Tapi Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu menjagamu. Ayah sadar Ayah tidak dapat menemanimu karena Ayah selalu sibuk kerja, jika Ayah tidak dapat melakukan tugas dengan baik..." jelas Ayah terpotong.

"Seharusnya Ibu lebih baik 'kan Naruto" Sambung Ibu memotong perkataan Ayah.

"Ibu juga selama ini selalu sibuk berjualan, tak ada waktu luang. Sekarang ini ada waktu luang tapi bertemu dengan kejadian seperti ini. Ibu dan Ayah sebenernya ingin membiayai sekolahmu kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tapi apa daya, hanya ini yang Ibu dan Ayah bisa berikan." Jelas Ibu sekali lagi.

"Oia apakah Kau tidak sadar, Kushina. Tempat ini" kata Ayah mengingat suatu kejadian.

**END Naruto POV**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Minato POV**

*Guk..guk..guk..guk*

"Arrg..! Sial ini Anjing ngejar-ngejar Aku terus, apa salahku ya? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa yang ngejar tidak cewek. Eh malah binatang. Sungguh sial nasibku." Gumamku dalam hati sambil berlari.

Aku pun memacu otakku berfikir menghindari kejaran Anjing milik Kakashi-nting ini.  
>(AUTHOR DIGEBUKIN KAKALOVERS)<p>

"Oia di Bukit itu ada pohon tinggi." pikirku dalam hati. Lalu Aku segera berlari kencang ke Bukit kemudian naik ke atas pohon. Benar dugaanku Anjingnya kabur dan nyerah tak dapat melompat tinggi.

"Fiuuh, akhirnya bencana pergi." Gumamku dengan nada kelelahan.

Aku pun turun dari pohon, dan berjalan merenungi nasib sialku hari ini.

*bruuuk*

"Aduuh, Kau ini jalan enggal lihat-lihat apa! Main tabrak saja." Bentak Seorang Cewek berambut merah.

"Gomen..gomen, baru ditabrak segitu saja sudah marah. Ngmong-ngmong wajahmu mirip TOMAT." Kataku nyindir.

"APAA! TOMAT!" Kata Dia dengan marah kemudian memukulku dengan ganas.

"Ampun..ampun. Gomenesai." Teriakku kesakitan. Lalu dia menghentikan pukulannya dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Maafkan Aku juga, Namaku Kushina Namikaze. Siapa namamu?" Kata Dia mengajak kenalan.

"Namaku Minato Uzumaki, senang berkenalan denganmu." Sambutku tersenyum kepadanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Aku dan Kushina semakin akrab. Dimulai dari pacaran sampai menikah.

Flashback off

"Disini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu 'kan. Bukit dan Pohon ini akan menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan dan perpisahan kita. Naruto kau jangan sedih ya, Ibu dan Ayah akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu." Kata Ibu menangis.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku bangga, Aku bahagia, Aku senang jadi Anak Kalian, tak peduli bagaimana kekurangan keluarga Kita. Bagiku kasih sayang kalian sangat berharga dari pada harta. I LIVED BECAUSE MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER GIVE THEIR LIVE FOR ME." Jelasku pada Mereka.

"Kau dengar itu Minato, Anak Kita sudah tumbuh dewasa." Kata Ibu ke Ayah.

"Terimakasih, Naruto Anakku. Aku berharap bisa melihatmu untuk beberapa menit lagi. Kami sayang padamu Naruto, dengarkan perkataan Ayah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. NARUTO, JADILAH ORANG TEGAR, JADILAH ORANG YANG SABAR, JANGAN PERNAH TAKUT MENCOBA, KEGAGALAN BUKANLAH KEHANCURAN. KESALAHAN ADALAH KEKURANGAN MANUSIA, TAPI BELAJAR DARI KESALAHAN ADALAH KELEBIHAN MANUSIA.  
>LINDUNGI ORANG YANG KAU SAYANGI, JADILAH KUAT, OKE. Dan satu lagi, dengarkan Kata Ibumu" Kata Ayah padaku dengan tersenyum..<p>

"Ini juga pesan Ibu yang terakhir,  
>NARUTO, JANGAN REWEL YA, JANGAN TELAT MAKAN, MANDI SETIAP HARI, JANGAN CENGENG, BERTEMANLAH. TAK PEDULI BERAPA JUMLAH TEMANMU. ASALKAN ADA YANG PERCAYA ITU SUDAH CUKUP. JANGAN KECEWAKAN ORANG YANG MENCINTAIMU.<br>Naruto.. Kami Sangat menyayangimu. Ada..ada..ada.. Ada banyak hal yang mau Ibu katakan padamu. Ibu masih ingin mendidikmu, Ibu ingin mengajarimu, Ibu ingin bersamamu.  
>MAAFKAN AYAH DAN IBU, NARUTO.<br>WE LOVE YOU, MY SON." Kata Ibu tersenyum berurai air mata. Lalu Ayah dan Ibu ambruk.  
><strong><br>END NARUTO POV**

**==¤¤==**

**SASUKE POV**

"Kenapa!" Kataku tak percaya melihat kejadian yang aku lihat.

Tanpa sadar darah menetes dari mata kananku dan mengeluarkan api hitam membakar Sichibi.

Percikan api hitam itu pun mengenai Naruto.  
>Lalu dengan mata kiri Aku hilangkan api tersebut. Sehingga tubuhku tidak kuat dan pingsan.<p>

Ketika Aku sadar sekelilingku berubah jadi hitam.

"Dimana ini, kenapa semua hitam?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Ini ada di Rumah Sakit, matamu terluka parah Sasuke." Jawab Seorang yang sepertinya Aku kenal.

"Kau Sakura-chan? Kenapa mataku, kenapa Aku tak bisa melihat.?" Tanyaku lagi dengan resah.

"Maaf, matamu buta. Matamu tak dapat berfungsi lagi." Jelas Sakura dengan nada lemah. Lalu Ia menyuruhku berbaring karena keadaan tubuhku terluka parah.

"Naruto dimana? Keadaannya bagaimana?" Tanyaku lagi. Tapi Aku merasakan benda tajam menusuk tanganku. Dan membuatku mengantuk.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus istirahat." Kata Sakura sambil menyuntik tubuhku dengan obat tidur.

Aku pun langsung tertidur karena efek dari obat tidur sudah bekerja.  
>Dalam hatiku Aku sangat menyesal telah melibatkan Naruto dan Keluarganya.<p>

Sampai saatnya Aku terbangun, keadaan tubuhku masih lemah.  
>Lalu Aku merasa ada beberapa Orang yang mendekatiku.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun, baiklah Aku akan membuka perban dimatamu." Kata Seorang Wanita sambil membuka perban dimataku.

Ku buka perlahan, Aku sangat terkejut.  
>Aku bisa melihat lagi.<br>Sungguh seperti keajaiban.

Dan disekililingku ada Sasame, Sakura begitu pun dengan Pembantuku, Mereka meneteskan air mata.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus baca ini." Kata Sakura memberikan sebuah surat kepadaku.

Lalu Aku buka dan baca surat itu dalam hati.

"Kepada Sahabatku, Sasuke. Jika Kau sudah membaca surat ini, itu artinya matamu sudah dapat melihat lagi. Aku mendengar kabar itu dari Sakura 3 hari yang lalu. Kau masih pingsan saat matamu rusak. Lalu Aku mendonorkan kedua mataku kepadamu. Aku tau, Aku tak akan hidup lama. Karena luka bakar api hitam yang semakin memburuk. Entah Siapa yang melakukan. Kalaupun itu Sahabatku yang melakukannya, Aku tak akan menyesal. Sekarang Aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan kedua Orang Tuaku. Kau tau Sasuke, dulu Aku masih punya hutang kepadamu, waktu Aku memecahkan guci, Kau yang membayar ganti ruginya. Sekarang Aku membayarnya dengan kedua mataku. Maaf hanya itu yang bisa Aku berikan. Meski Aku mati,

Aku akan hidup dalam kenanganmu, dan dengan datangnya mataku, Aku akan melihat dunia bersamamu. AKU TAK MENYESAL BERTEMAN DENGANMU, SASUKE.  
>SAMPAI JUMPA, KAWAN."<p>

Begitu selesai membaca surat itu Aku sangat menyesal, sekarang Aku ditinggal pergi Sahabatku.

Kemudian Aku pergi ke makam Naruto dan Kedua Orang tuanya.  
>Makam Naruto berada ditengah dan makam kedua Orang tuanya berada dikedua sisinya, layaknya Anak yang tertidur bersama kedua Orang tua yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta.<p>

"Maafkan Aku, Naruto, Minato-san, Kushina-san." Kataku sambil meletakkan bunga ke makam mereka.

3 hari berlalu.  
>Tepat jam 12 malam bel rumahku berbunyi.<br>Lalu Aku berjalan membuka pintu.  
>Aku kaget setengah mati melihat dua Orang tamu tengah malam tersebut.<p>

"Apa kabar Sasuke." Kata mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah...Ibu.. Kenapa kalian bi..bisa." Kataku terputus kerena gemetar melihat mereka.

"Maaf Sasuke, ceritanya panjang. Tiket pesawat terbang kami tertinggal di Perusahaan, pas balik lagi ternyata pesawatnya sudah terbang. Ya sudah kami mengundurkan jadwal pulang." Kata Ayah menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah, Ayah..Ibu.." Kataku menangis lalu memeluk mereka.

"Sasuke, berapa umurmu sekarang." Tanya Ibu mengelus kepalaku.

"Tujuh Belas tahun" Jawabku masih terharu.

"Jangan menangis dong, Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Kau pasti menerima banyak penderitaan dan cobaan. Maafkan Kami Sasuke, mulai sekarang Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Bagi Kami Kau adalah harta yang paling berharga." Jelas Ibu menghapus air mataku.

"Nah, ayo Kita makan bersama-sama." Ajak Ayah.

Malam ini Kami pun makan bersama-sama.  
>Akhirnya suasana seperti ini Aku dapatkan kembali.<p>

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

Sasuke dan Keluarganya hidup bahagia, dan Ia menikah dengan Sasame.  
>Di karuniai Seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Naruko Uchiha.<br>Dia berharap Anaknya sebaik Sahabatnya.

Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Keluarganya yang hidup damai di Alam yang berbeda.  
>Rhyme in Piece.<p>

_

**Akhirnya fic pertamaku selesai juga.  
>Orang yang tak dapat membuat fic ternyata bisa selesai meski berantakan, dan abal.<strong>

**Arigatou Gozaimasu atas saran, masukan, kritik yang sudah membangun dan menambal celah-celah ficku.**

**Dan buat Adikku Tercinta TAIYO AKARUI,  
>Makasi banget ya, udah ngenalin kakak ke dunia <strong>**.net**** ..**

**See You Next Fic ..  
>(^_^)<strong>


End file.
